greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanjar Ro
History Origin Kanjar Ro is the dictator of the planet Dhor in the Antares star system. Dhor is constantly at war with three other Antarean worlds: Alstair ruled by the plantlike Queen Hyathis, Mosteel ruled by the metal skinned Kromm, and Llarr ruled by the lizard like emperor Sayyar. In his first appearance he enslaved the Justice League with his Gamma Gong, and used them to battle the other three monarchs by threatening to leave all humanity in a paralyzed state, who would only be released if all three monarchs spoke Kanjor Ro's name at the same time. The League was able to defeat all three monarchs, and also defeated him, imprisoning all four monarchs on a small planet which Green Lantern created a Power Ring barrier around. Ro escaped after the four villains made a crack in the barrier using their thought waves, but left them, and subsequently made several attempts to conquer Rann, prompting the League's team-ups with Adam Strange. He first tried to use radiation from Rann's Triple-Star to become three times as powerful as Superman and nearly defeated the JLA, but Adam defeated him with Dhorite, like Superman is weakened by Kryptonite, Kanjar was apparently vulnerable to Dhorite, and his powers wore off. For some reason the yellow radiation he released means Adam cannot stay on Rann for more then a year. One of these attempts eventually proved successful, at the same time one of his previous rival monarchs conquered Thanagar. This prompted the first Rann-Thanagar War. Following the Crisis on Infinite Earths Kanjar Ro was introduced in Hawkworld as a plotting bureaucrat in the Thanagarian Ministry of Alien Affairs. This was originally intended to take place prior to JLA #3, but it was later revealed it was occurring in the present. Ro's pre-Crisis background still exists, however, as his Gamma Gong is kept in the Justice League Watchtower's trophy room. Kanjar Ro has subsequently appeared in both Superman and JLA vol. 3, attempting to conquer planets through force or guile. Kanjar Ro's sister, Kanjar Ru, appeared in Valor as the warden of the Starlag II prison. Kanjar Ro was recently mentioned in Justice League of America #4 in passing by Black Lightning. He later appears in Justice League of America #19 on the planet Cygnus 4019, the intended prison planet for earth's supervillains. After attempting to capture the League (who had come to check on the prisoners) he reveals that he planned to take control of the villains upon their arrival, only for their teleport beams to be redirected elsewhere. Trinity Kanjar Ro appears in Trinity, having disguised himself as Despero, in order to take his place in a ritual that take the positions of "keystones of the universe" from Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. Although the ritual is successful, granting Morgaine le Fey and Enigma great power, Kanjar gains nothing, due to his deception. Revealed as a fake, Kanjar flees Morgaine and Enigma, but is confronted by a vengeful Despero. He barters the location of the imprisoned Crime Syndicate of Amerika in exchange for leniency; after this, he is ignored when he demands vengeance against Morgaine, and is taken to Krona's polar base, from where he radios for the heroes to save himself from the destruction Krona prepares for Earth. In the end, as the Green Lanterns take custody of Despero's massive alien armada, he reveals he has copied Krona's files and notes and is ready to sell them to the highest bidder, in strict accordance with the massive greed he had displayed through the series. He is last seen ready to sneak away from the fleet en route to the prison planet Takron Galtos. Emerald Eclipse Kanjar Ro was later seen in the Oan prison cells, and was present during a mass breakout. Unwilling to be killed by the rioting prisoners, Kanjar bargained with Kyle Rayner, offering to help quell the riot in exchange for leniency on his sentence. This pact later saved Kanjar's life; The Guardians of the Universe had ordered the Alpha Lanterns to kill all the escaped prisoners, and Kyle was able to have the Guardians spare Kanjar this sentence by citing his assistance during the riot. R.E.B.E.L.S. After presumably being released from Oa, Kanjar Ro returned to Dhor and resumed his rule of the planet just as Starro the Conqueror began his latest conquest. Vril Dox proceeded to erect a forcefield barrier, stopping the spread of Starro's invasion, but also entrapping a number of planets with the Star Conqueror, Dhor and Kanjar Ro included. Kanjar Ro is then seen telling Dox he "will consider" Dox's request for his assistance in stopping Starro. After ending their communication, several members of Vril Dox's R.E.B.E.L.S. team speculate that Kanjar Ro is more likely to cut a deal with Starro to save himself rather than throw in with Dox. However, Kanjar Ro sought the R.E.B.E.L.S.' help when Starro's horde began their invasion of Dhor, and was denied by the Dominator Xylon. When Kanjar sought to use his gamma gong against the horde, Starro's general Smite shattered it to pieces. As Smite was about to kill Kanjar, Adam Strange, who had just heeded Dox's call for help, zeta-beamed himself and Kanjar away to the R.E.B.E.L.S.' temporary base. It was then revealed that Dox had originally sent Strange to retrieve the gamma gong, not its inventor, who Dox described as a "dithering idiot." Nevertheless, Kanjar Ro is currently a member of the R.E.B.E.L.S. team. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Tactical Analysis:' Kanjar Ro is a cunning strategist and relies on advanced alien weaponry. *'Interrogation:' Kanjar Ro has been shown to enjoy torturing captured enemies and is very good at inflicting pain to them with or without the gain of information. *'Weaponry:' Kanjar Ro has used a wide variety of advanced alien technology. Equipment Former Equipment *Gamma Gong Weapons *'The Sceptor:' The sceptor contained a device that he stole from the elementals of Qwaylar. He was able to incorporate it and use it to his own ends. It produces a force drawn from the fabric of space-time. **'Energy Projection' **'Illusion Casting' **'Telepathy' **'Energy Construct Creation' Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Kanjar Ro/Gallery In Other Media Television *Kanjar Ro appeared in the episode "In Blackest Night" of the Justice League, voiced by René Auberjonois. Kanjar Ro testifies at John Stewart's trial on Ajuris 5, describing the destruction of Ajuris 4, and the death of 3 billion people, by Stewart. With Kanjar's testimony, the court decides to sentence John Stewart to death for destroying the planet. Fortunately, the Justice League learn of this and investigate. They discover that Ajuris 4 is still intact, but disguised – part of a plot by the Manhunter robots to distract the Guardians, and destroy Oa. Kanjar admits to being paid off after the League reveals Ajuris 4 is intact. Afterwards, Kanjar Ro was held under intergalactic custody. Ro's ship, shown in a flashback sequence and later again in his attempt to kill Superman and Martian Manhunter on Ajuris 4's moon, bears a striking resemblance to the Legion of Superheroes' cruiser. ''Batman: The Brave and The Bold :''See: Kanjar Ro (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) Film ''Green Lantern: First Flight :''See: Kanjar Ro (Green Lantern: First Flight) Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kanjar_Ro_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/kanjar-ro/4005-6904/ Category:Villains